callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Default Weapon
The Default Weapon is a secret weapon and base for weapons in all, which appears in every Call of Duty game based on Infinity Ward's Quake 3 engine branch. It is only available via console commands or savegame hacking. Characteristics The Default Weapon resembles odd "finger pistols" with a pink cowbell with text "OWN3D" in Call of Duty: World at War or small blue box in Call of Duty 4 around the left hand's wrist. The fingers are bent in a strange way, and only seven of ten fingers are shown. The weapons have no ironsights, instead zooming the player's view and making the cross-hairs disappear. Using a knife melee attack shows the hands twitch slightly as a knife appears through the back of the left hand. Both hands momentarily disappear from the screen. The weapon has infinite ammo, low power, and is semi-automatic. The weapon was most likely created for testing purposes and not deleted. It is also possible that it was created for NPCs with no weapon, for example Sgt. Reznov in"Vendetta". In Call of Duty 2, the left hand is replaced by a strange gray mosaic-like horse and when viewed from 3rd person, it shows a horse with no back end being attached to the player. In Call of Duty 4, it can kill an enemy with two shots on Veteran difficulty and has a ten round magazine but only reloads five rounds at a time, meaning that the player needs to reload twice (almost like the Lee-Enfield which is reloaded using two five-round strips). It ejects rifle shells. The pickup icon is that of a squished AK-47. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, nothing is attached to arm, but the arm is broken. How to get the Default Weapon (PC Only.) #When playing Single Player (or multiplayer on a server with cheats enabled), open the console with "~" #Type "devmap mapname" without quotes, replacing "mapname" with the map's file name. (Works with any level but needs "devmap" at the beginning) #The map will load. When it finishes loading, the level will be in "Developer Mode" which will allow the player to activate cheating console commands like "god", "noclip", "ufo" etc. #Open the console with "~" again. Type "give all" without quotes. Optionally type "god" (no quotes) to experiment with this weapon without fear of death. #When the player regains control of the character after closing the console with "~" again, scroll through the weapons list to find every weapon there, along with the Holy pistol and the Default Weapon. #A player seen using the default weapon online in a ranked match should be reported, because this is a surefire way to tell if a person is a modder/hacker. Also, there is a "glitch" that allows the player to get the default weapon in Nacht der Untoten, which apparently can only be activated after achieving a Ray Gun with another "glitch". The help room must be unlocked, and the Ray Gun must be acquired by means of a similar glitch. Afterwards, the glitch is redone, only in a different corner, and the box reveals no weapons and upon trading with said "weapon", it awards complete invincibility with the trade off of not being able to shoot except for throwing grenades. However, after some amount of time waiting, the Default Weapon will appear. (Note: It's actually a faked glitch with hacks behind it.) It is also a less known fact that there is a Default weapon kind of hidden weapon in Multiplayer of Call Of Duty 4:Modern Warfare, with the exception that this gun shoots tiles, and does no damage to other players. It is only achievable in Developer mode and "give all" command. It looks like pistol. Link to a video of the "glitch" Watch all the way to the end for Default Weapon http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ka2NW737jU&feature=related Gallery DefaultWeaponpickup.png|The pickup in Call of Duty 4 File:BlackOps 2010-11-17 19-57-44-62.jpg|The weapon in Black Ops Default.PNG|Default Weapon Pickup Icon in Black Ops DFW.png|The Default Weapon in Call of Duty: World at War Video 400px A video demonstrating the Default Weapon on Semper Fi Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Misc Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons